Fall of the Gods
by SylviaVail
Summary: This takes place in Ancient Greece. It is a retelling of PJATO in Ancient Greece. See how Percy and his friends stop the 'Fall of the Gods'.
1. The Chosen Ones

Disclaimer: All characters and books belongs to Rick Riordan

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He chased after the man who took away something precious. He sees her golden locks of hair flying behind her as that man carried her further away. No matter how he chases after them, that man was always ahead of him. He prayed to the gods he could catch the man. They finally stopped at a cliff. Beyond them was the raging water and sharp rocks below. That man smiled as though the thought of killing amused him. He screamed her name but his voice wouldn't come out. He pleaded but that man showed him no mercy. That man jumped off the cliff while holding onto her. Her screams were torture to him. To Percy.

* * *

Perseus awoke with a jolt and ended up hitting his head on the hard wooden bed above his own. It was a surprise when Nico, his younger brother, didn't wake. Perseus, or better known as Percy, rubbed his newly received injury. It was that dream again. He had been having such nightmares, he's almost afraid to sleep. He got off his bed and walked out of his dark cabin. He winced as the bright rays of the sun hits his eyes. Soon, he adjusted to the brightness and scanned the horizon. He was back at home in Nauplia.

* * *

Percy's crew arrived at the bustling port. And, of course, his mother was there. Sally waved at her son, who just came back from America. "Percy, how are you? How was America?" she asked. "It was good. They were interested in our goods and we had a good buyer. But, they're clothes a little bit stuffy," Percy answered. "Well then, you can have a change of clothes after you tell me where Nico is," Sally said when she didn't see his other son. "I'll go get him."

After retrieving the lost son, Percy changed from the sweaty shirt and heavy pants to a chitoniskos. Later that day, his father, the leader of Nauplia, held a feast in dedication to his sons safe return and to Poseidon who was in fact his father.

* * *

The following day, Nico had decided to take a walk in the market. When he wasn't back for a few hours, Sally sent Percy after him. It was difficult to find a boy 4 years younger than him.

With such coincidence, he saw a girl trip; her books flying out of her hands. Some of the books landed near his feet. He helped pick it up and turned towards her. For a girl his age, she sure had a colorful choice of curses. She got up as Percy handed the books over. Though Percy was never interested in women, he wasn't blind. This girl had beautiful golden locks that tumbled down her shoulder and sparkling gray eyes. The girl took the books. "Thank you, sir," she said. "You're welcome," he replied. "Annabeth!" someone called. The girl turned towards the voice. "Luke," she replied.

Annabeth. So that's her name, Percy thought before he could help it. A man, a year or two older than him, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes came into view. "I've been looking all over for you," Luke said, worriedly. "Sorry, Luke," she apologized. "And who is this?" Luke asked, eying Percy suspiciously. "Just someone who helped me," she answered. "Well, thank you," Luke said. He turned to Annabeth and said, "We're leaving."

Annabeth nodded. As she left, she couldn't help but look back at the black-haired boy. She didn't even know his name. But it's not as though she would ever see him again. The only thing she would ever remember about him was his eyes. It was the most exquisite shade of green she's ever seen. It was the most beautiful pair of eyes she had seen. Those were eyes one would not forget so easily.

She and Luke headed to the port. Luke left her again to check their transport. He returned dejected. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. "We'll have to stay another day here. There isn't a ship heading to Athens or one that stops by," he said. "Well I'm sure there would be one. But first let's find an inn."

* * *

Percy found Nico at the theatre. He was watching a performance. After dragging the young boy back to where Sally waited for them worriedly. Percy was called by his father. "What is it?" Percy asked. "I'm sorry to ask you to do this. But you have to go to Athens for me."

"Why?" Percy said. "Many of my crew are receiving complaints. There isn't a ship stopping by Athens. I really don't want to force them to go," he replied. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Percy shook his head. "I don't mind. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, so as long as I'm the one to tell Mum."

His father laughed. "Fine. I'll tell. You can bring Nico, if you want."

"Sure."

Percy went to the forest. He scouted the area. Suddenly, a satyr tripped on a root. He quickly got up as he said, "I'm alright."

"Hey there, Grover," Percy greeted his friend. "Hi, Percy. How was America?" Grover asked. "Great. Hey, do you want to go to Athens?" he asked. "What are you going to do there?"

"My father asked a favor," he replied. "Sure. You need a moral supporter, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Percy wasn't looking forward to it. As he thought of the trip, he wondered why he thought of Annabeth.

* * *

This is taken place in Ancient Greece. I've never actually thought of Percy's father's name. So, that's why I just refer to him as 'Percy's father'. I hope you like it though it is rather short. This is just the prologue.


	2. To Athens

Diclaimer: All books belongs to Rick Riordan

* * *

Percy had packed for the trip to Athens. Nico was tagging along with Grover as well. They were packing for necessities. Sally reminded them of the danger and reminded them to be careful  
Soon enough; they were ready to set sail to Athens.

* * *

Annabeth woke to the clatter of the pans the cook banged. A colorful string of curse was released from the mouth of Annabeth. After washing, she found her way to the tavern, where Luke greeted her with news. "Annabeth," he called. "About time you woke up."  
Annabeth flushed a crimson shade. "Well, now that you're up, I've got good news. There's a ship stopping by Pireas. From there, we can take a ride to Athens," Luke said. "Excellent. I would like to get away from… this place," Annabeth said, trying to choose her words correctly to describe 'Filthy Tavern'. "And it might be good if Father spoke to you. It has been a while since he personally spoke to a son of a Hermes," she said. Luke smiled and said, "Well, if you're ready, the ship would leave soon if we don't hurry."  
They left hurriedly to catch the ship. They searched for the correct ship. After a few minutes of searching, they found the ship. It was large enough to hold all of Apollo's cattle. Many people were boarding the ship. Luke and Annabeth quickly got in line to board the ship that heads to their wanted destination.

* * *

Percy looked in the forest for Grover. He found him packing his own necessities. After he was done, he threw the sack over his shoulder. "Ready?" Percy asked. "Sure. Let's go," he answered. They met up with Nico at the ship. "Are we ready to leave?" Nico asked. "Yeah," Percy answered. They got the ship ready quicker than planned. The crew had already prepared early. Finally, the large ship was ready to be boarded. Percy and his other two companions marveled at the number of people boarding. But their number was nothing compared to the large ship. There were still a few extra cabins, where Percy, Nico and Grover could sleep in. Soon, when all had boarded, they set sailed to Pireas.  
The sail was long and tiring, yet that did not faze Annabeth. Her father would be proud that she managed to come back from a dangerous quest. The oracle had given her a quest and she completed with wisdom and with the help of Luke. The journey to Pireas was long and uncomfortable. As expected of Nauplia, she thought. It was filthy, disgusting and without any knowledge. It was heritage that she despised Nauplia, as it was where Poseidon was worshipped. Being someone from Athens, she was not fond of Poseidon.

Though it was late and everyone had fallen asleep, Annabeth was awake. She went out to the deck and admired the stars. It sparkled in the night sky. She admired the constellation and had always wondered if she can be immortalized into the sky like all others had. But, she was also curious about rebirth. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to-

Her trains of thoughts were cut off when the wooden deck creaked. She quickly turned around instinctively. It wasn't Luke; it was the man that day that helped her. "Oh! You're that guy that helped me," she said. "Yeah. Annabeth, right? I'm Perseus."

She nodded. "Perseus?" she said. "Not that hero, but I'm called Percy," he explained. She nodded understandingly. "You're going to Athens?" she asked. Percy shook his head. "No. I'm the captain of this ship."

Annabeth caught up quickly. "You're the son of the leader of Nautica?" she asked warily. Percy looked at her curiously. "How did you know?" he replied. Annabeth bit her lower lip. "I see. Then, goodnight."

She retreated to her cabin, leaving a confused Percy staring at her retreating figure. After thinking for a while, he concluded that Annabeth was a peculiar girl. And he won't be seeing her again, definitely.

Annabeth returned to her cabin with her heart pounding. It didn't seem possible but it was. Percy was definitely **his** grandson. No wonder his eyes were so beautiful, Annabeth thought before she could help herself. She shook her head. She shouldn't associate herself with a grandson of Poseidon. It isn't right. Luke is much better. He had been her friend for many years. But, Thalia, Artemis' lieutenant, was his friend for much longer. No one could deny their evident like for each other but Thalia had sworn off men. Yet, Thalia was her closest friend she had. The three of them were always happy together until Thalia decided to join the Hunters. Since then, Luke had never been the same. He had been oblivious to Annabeth's admiration. However, that never stopped Annabeth from letting her head float away for a few precious moments when she allowed herself to. It was painful; unrequited love.

* * *

She was screaming again. Her pain filled cries of help tortured Percy. That man was happily hurting. A man that derives pleasure through her screams. It was a gut wrenching experience for Percy. Suddenly, the scenery changes. He hears shouts of anger. He instinctively knew there were thirteen of them. They were all in deep discussion. He stood behind large doors. The doors were slowly swung open. It creaks open but not enough for Percy to see the inside.

"Percy! Percy!" his father shouted through the Iris Message. Percy jerks up and he hit his head on the low ceiling of the cabin. He rubbed his forehead, more in annoyance rather than pain. He rubs his eyes. "So… sorry. What is it, Dad?" he asked. "Well, I need you to go see Manos. He has a special package for me," he said. "What's in it?" Percy asked. His father looked around as thought there might be someone else listening on him. "In the package, is Pandora's Box," he answered. This got Percy fully awake. "But I thought it was myth," Percy said. "No, it is not. And I need to get this to my father quickly or else. If it falls into the wrong hands, the world of the gods and man will be wiped."

Percy nodded. "Yes, I understand," he said. "And try not to tell anyone about this. Not even Nico or Grover," he told his son. Percy nodded. He knew the seriousness of the task he had been handed. What he didn't know was the eavesdropper listening in on every word he had said.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait. My exams are coming up and I'm working on other projects. I will not update regularly.

Sincerely,

SylviaVail


	3. In Athens

Disclaimer: PJATO does not belong to me.

* * *

The voyage took longer than expected. Percy and his friends didn't expect the journey to last 10 days. Percy was more anxious about getting to Athens. It was urgent that he delivered that package to his father. He was anxious. He urgently needed to see Manos and get that package from him to his father.

From Pireas, they boarded a carriage. It took 7 days. It was longer than expected. Heavy rain delayed their journey.

When they reached Athens, Percy had got a room in an inn for them to stay in for a few days. When Percy had persuaded Grover to take care of Nico (which cost him ten gold drachmas and a furious Nico screaming at him that he could take care of himself), he set off to find Manos. It was difficult to locate the man. Even if his father had told him where Manos would be waiting, it was still difficult. He searched all of Athens and came up fruitless. He could only cover so much land in a day.

Later that evening, after a day of fruitless search, he entered a tavern. He ordered a suggestively heavy meal to fill his empty stomach. Suddenly, he heard a loud laughing man at the corner sitting with a large number of people. There were at least six of them. He could see a middle aged man, a younger woman, a pair of male twins, a young man and a young woman. They were all laughing happily. Percy immediately saw Annabeth. He quickly turned away. This was Athens and he really didn't want the citizens to know that he was here. From where he was seated, he could hear their conversation. "Luke. Thank you again for taking care of my daughter. She can be a little clumsy," the elderly man said. "Father!" Annabeth shouted, embarrassed. Percy swore he saw Annabeth's father before but he couldn't quite place him. "Well, she's very reliable. And not at all, clumsy," Luke said. Annabeth blushed deep crimson red at his appraisal. They laughed merrily. Percy wanted to get out of there, quickly. But, he needed his strength. He decided to quickly finish his meal and get out of the tavern. From there on, he prayed to the gods Annabeth or her father don't say anything about him.

However, he wasn't in luck. "Did you meet anyone in Nauplia?" her father asked. Percy stiffen at the question. "No one interesting," she said. Percy relaxed at the answer. "Really? What about that boy?" Luke said. Percy groaned inwardly. He just had to say it, Percy thought. He nearly hit himself. He was Greek, not American. America is really getting to him. "Who is that boy?" the woman asked. "No one. Just a resident there," Annabeth said. "Must be a filthy Nauplian. Such simple-minded beings," the woman said. Percy wanted to shout at her but his meal came. He thanked the server for the food and (mentally) from making a fool out of himself.

He quickly finished his food and left. If he had looked back, he would have wondered why Annabeth's face was as red as a tomato when they brought up Percy. Perhaps, it was because she had seen him but had made no move.

Percy dropped onto the bed, tired. Nico jumped at his sudden presence. "You must have had a long day," he said, examining his elder brother limp form on the bed. "You have no idea," he replied. Nico grunted in response before saying, "Grover went out."

Percy propped himself up on his elbow. "Where?" he asked. "Something about nymphs," Nico simply replied. "Aah," Percy answered sagely. Chasing nymphs were satyrs past time and always will be. Percy gave a fitful yawn and told Nico he would be asleep. In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep. But no matter what he do, he can never escape the gleaming nightmares.

* * *

_He was talking with a buff man. That man was strong; Percy could tell. He held a box. It seemed like a music box but Percy knew better than that. It was Pandora's Box. The horror that a tiny little box can hold. He would have taken the box but an invisible force stole it from Manos' hands. He didn't know how, but he knew who the thief was. He didn't think and ran after it. More than fearing for what he would have done with the box, he was fearing for the life of someone precious. He would never want her involved. But, she trusted the thief more than she trust him. Whatever happened, Percy would always protect Annabeth from harm.  
_

_

* * *

_

Percy jolt up from bed, startling the young Nico awake. "What is it?" Nico asked groggily. Percy shook his head. "Nothing. Go back to sleep," Percy urged. Nico nodded and fell back to sleep. Percy steadied his breathing first before scanning his surroundings. Grover slept in a hammock, unconsciously rocking himself. What was that dream about? Percy asked himself. It was hazy and he couldn't remember much of it. His dreams were getting worse by the day. If this continues, he would never be able to sleep. Not wanting to waste much time, he slipped into something comfortable and set out to search for Manos once again.

* * *

It has been three days since reaching Athens. Three days of fruitless search for Manos. He was at least two miles from the main city when he found Manos. He stumbled upon him in a rather curious way. He was at a junction when Percy decided to take a rest. It was a hot day and he was finishing his supply of water fast enough. As the grandson of Poseidon, water was very important to him. He finally finished the last gulp of water. If he died here, it would be a waste. But, he didn't have any more strength. He truly was going to die here. His sight was fading quickly. He was so close into falling into an eternal slumber when he felt someone splatter water onto him. He regained his strength and got up. Why didn't I think of that? Percy mused. His eyes snapped open and saw a muscled man with a thick beard holding a canteen. "You okay, son?" the man asked. "Yeah, thanks," came the reply.

Percy stood up and shook his head a little. He really should have splatter water on himself. The man was examining him. His eyes lit up after a good inspection. The man laughed and pulled Percy into a hug. "Percy! Good to see you again!" the man yelled. Percy spluttered as he tried to breathe as a stranger suffocated him with a bear hug. Percy pushed him away, glaring daggers at him. He prepared his sword. That man nodded in a very welcoming way and unsheathed his own sword. Percy took the first strike. The man parried with ease and struck towards Percy's hand. Percy managed to avoid it but just barely. He stabbed at his ankle, which the man deflected his sword and unarmed him. He pushed the blade towards Percy neck, dangerously. Percy closed his eyes for the finishing blow. But, the stranger just laughed and sheathed his sword. "You certainly improved! I had to take you seriously!" the stranger said. "You're not going to kill me?" Percy said. "Why would I?"

"Percy, my boy! Have you forgotten me?" he asked. Percy brows knitted together in confusion. "It's me, Manos!"

* * *

Manos was Percy's father's old friend. They used to go hunting together. Percy was just a child when he first Manos. Percy loved him like a second father but he was just a child. One could not blame him for being so forgetful. Manos suddenly disappeared from his life and Percy had all but forgotten him.

Percy told Manos what his father needed. Manos nursed a mug of ale in front of the fire. "I see," Manos said. "So, do you have the package?" Percy asked. "Of course!" he said jollily. His eyes were serious as he spoke. "But you must be careful not to open it. I, too, had been tempted but as you can see; I didn't. Once you open it, there's no coming back."

Percy nodded. Manos handed over a small bag. It was small but quite heavy. They talked a little while longer before Percy returning to Athens. He was lucky a cart happened to be stopping by there. He held onto the bag like his life depended on it, which it technically did. And so did the rest of the world. He got back and made sure he kept the Box in a safe place.

No one knows about it. No one except a certain son of Hermes.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this.

Sincerely,

Sylvia Vail


End file.
